


Nach der Abendsonne 落日西沉後

by miyanorozu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Butler Jesse, Butler Juri, M/M, Master Taiga, Master/Servant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanorozu/pseuds/miyanorozu
Summary: 異世界之小男僕傑西與他的主人共處七天所經歷的日常(?)故事設定包含cp都是抽籤出來的產物
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 20





	1. 序

_Oft fallen Menschen auf der Gasse und bleiben tot liegen.  
人們經常跌倒在巷子裡，然後死去。_

  


某個寒風刺骨的傍晚，出門去人類的城鎮採購一些食材的樹，偶然經過了該城鎮的貧民窟。

有些人用著破爛不堪的布料試圖找回一些溫暖，但更多的是將自己蜷縮在牆邊一動也不動的人。人們經常跌倒在巷子裡，然後死去。

今年不知道為何寒意來得特別快，導致作物收成比往年還來得慘烈，湧入貧民窟的人也隨之增加。作為負責採買東西的樹，自然也對今年突如其來的災害所導致的物價上漲而感到十分無奈。

即使他並沒有經濟上的壓力。

「……」

五感比人類更為敏銳的樹，馬上就意識到自己被注視著。他循著目光的源頭找到了盯著他的人，是有著一頭紅色頭髮的少年。從外觀上來看，少年約莫十三歲，他那銳利的眼神，不太像是在這裡生存的人會擁有的。

樹開始對這名少年感到好奇。

「你叫什麼名字？」

少年聞言，眼神瞬間變得柔和，露出幾分驚訝和困惑。

「傑西。」

「後面的姓氏呢？」

「……原本叫路易斯的，但現在不是了。」

名為傑西的少年無奈地縮了縮身子，「我被拋棄了。」

樹表示同情地點點頭，想起自己也曾經被拋棄過，還好遇上了收留他的那位大人，不然現在自己會有多慘也不知道。

「那要跟我走嗎？我家主人應該會很歡迎你的。」

樹向傑西伸出手，向他做出邀請。雖然樹也只是一時起興，他並不知道自己的主人能不能接受他這樣魯莽的行為，但主人向來心腸軟，總會有辦法的。

面對樹的邀請，傑西又恢復了剛才的眼神，直直看著樹，想知道眼前的人是否在欺騙他。接著將目光轉移到那隻手，暗自下定決心後握上了，心想反正現在的情況已經夠糟糕了，他願意賭上那一絲絲的可能性。

見狀，樹的嘴角微微揚起，果然這名少年很像當年的他。

「很好，」樹將傑西拉了起來，「以後食材要多買一人的份量了。」

  


  


「我們到了。」

映入傑西眼簾的是一座有著尖塔的城堡，這是他第一次看見真正的城堡。但令他更混亂的是，剛才是樹用傳送魔法將他們倆人移動到這個地方的。

原來魔法是真的存在的。

傑西暗自想著。他有聽說過首都王城裡有魔法學院，那裡畢業的學生大多會進入皇家顧問團，甚至有些能擔任宮中要職。鄉野民間似乎也會有一些魔法師隱居其中，他們大多會製作藥劑，並以此作為收入來源。

樹揮了一下手，大門發出「喀」的聲音，緩緩地打開了。

「趕快進去吧，外面太冷了。」

傑西點點頭，跟著樹一起進去了，懷著微微的不安踏入了未知。

他們穿過廣場進入了建築物內部，傑西頓時覺得溫暖了許多。

「KYOMO，我回來了，有買你最喜歡的番茄哦！」

樹抱著裝有各種食材的袋子，向眼前的金髮男人報告著。那人聞言，轉過頭來看向樹，看見樹身旁的傑西有些吃驚，然後向他們走了過來。

傑西眨了眨眼，他從來沒有看過這麼美麗的人。肌膚雪白透出一些紅潤，唇色也是好看的粉色，金髮在燈火的照耀下閃爍著光芒，黑色的宮廷襯衫與黑色長褲包裹著他纖細的身軀，舉手投足散發著高雅的氣息。

「呃，這是傑西。我今天經過貧民窟遇到的孩子，我會負責教育他的！讓他留下來吧。」

金髮的男人走近了傑西，若有所思地看著他。傑西看著他烏黑的睫毛眨呀眨，好似蝴蝶舞動著雙翅，美得令他差點忘了現在有些尷尬的情況。

「你會好好工作嗎？」

傑西猛烈點頭。這是傑西第一次聽見他的聲音，以男性來說，果然是偏高的聲音，但感覺是個溫柔的人。

「那好吧，以後你就跟著樹一起工作。這樣也好，我也覺得樹的工作量有點多。」他笑了笑，「歡迎你，傑西。我叫京本大我，叫我KYOMO就可以了。」

京本大我的笑靨在傑西的心中留下了難以言喻的感覺，或許是近似於救贖的曙光那類的東西。畢竟那時候的傑西，覺得自己第一次看見了天使。


	2. 失眠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 點擊紅字可查看註解，按返回即可跳回先前位置。

_»Dies frühzeitige Aufstehen«, dachte er, »macht einen ganz blödsinnig. Der Mensch muß seinen Schlaf haben.«  
「這麼早起床，」他想，「會使人變傻的，人是需要睡眠的。」_

  


轉眼間過了三年，樹要傑西負責的工作，他老早就上手了。也不是什麼太困難的事，也就做做下午茶時間的甜點和奶茶，和樹一起出去幫忙買食材，接著一起幫忙料理，還有餐後的環境清潔以及餐具的清洗，基本上的工作只有這些。所以傑西不必像樹一樣，太陽剛升起就必須起床工作，除非前一天樹和他說要他幫忙隔天的早餐，他才會和樹在差不多的時間起床，否則平時他都是睡到早餐時間的。

這三年間，傑西常常覺得這一切像是一場夢。自己過著這麼幸福又舒適的生活真的可以嗎，想起自己以前的農奴生活，當時的他肯定想不到自己有一天能過得這麼安穩。溫暖的食物、乾淨的衣物、柔軟的床墊和棉被，城堡裡雖然人不是很多，但大家也都很友善。身為城堡主人的京本大我，也不像傑西以前遇到的領主，對下人很苛刻。

不過有件事令傑西有點不安。前幾天樹和傑西說，他有事情必須出一趟遠門，大概一週左右。在這段時間內，樹自己平時的工作也必須交給傑西來做。而今天開始，就是樹不在家的日子，雖然這幾天傑西很努力強迫自己把所有該做的工作都記熟，但總覺得自己還有地方沒準備好。例如關於自家主人──京本大我的部分。

樹平常準備完早餐後，都會叫京本大我起床，並為他更衣和梳理頭髮。晚餐後也會替主人準備好換洗的衣物，就在傑西洗那些金屬製餐具的時候。上述兩件事情算是每日的基本，偶爾主人也會有些額外的命令。樹表示自家主人其實有點任性，要傑西不論是收到什麼樣的命令，只要服從就好了，不然主人似乎會鬧彆扭。

竟然會鬧彆扭嗎，好像有點可愛。

傑西在腦海裡想像著京本大我鬧彆扭的模樣，還真有點想看啊……。不過下一秒，傑西就將那份妄想扼殺掉了。他可是自己的主人，這樣實在太失禮了。

其實，傑西平時和京本大我的接觸並不算很多，因為需要服侍他的工作，基本上都是由樹來做的，而對此樹給的理由是「你年紀還小，照顧主人對你來說太難了。」但如今，樹也不得不將這項工作交給傑西，不過似乎也覺得是時候讓他開始熟悉這方面的工作了。

至於對傑西來說，為什麼這方面的工作有點困難，其實他也說不太上來為什麼。想起前天自己在準備換洗衣物的時候，抱著那些衣服發呆了一陣子。或是昨天在幫主人換下睡衣時，看見那潔白中透出淡淡粉色的肌膚，止不住胸口傳來的悸動。這些都讓傑西感覺自己有點奇怪，明明以前沒遇過這種事的。

雖然傑西也很清楚，自家主人確實很美麗，硬要形容的話，大概就像夜裡沐浴在月光下盛開的一朵白玫瑰吧，高雅潔白又美麗的存在。即使傑西很抗拒承認這件事，但他確實對自己的主人有些興趣的。或許是因為長大了吧，他暗自想著，這個年齡的男生總喜歡胡思亂想。

也因為混亂的思緒和內心的不安，導致傑西自己整夜也沒睡好，甚至比預起床的時間還早上一小時就醒了，堪稱是嚴重睡眠不足。

「唉。」

傑西輕輕嘆了口氣，希望自己的睡眠不足不會影響到工作的表現。他很喜歡這個家，很喜歡給予他溫暖和歸屬感的京本大我，很喜歡帶他來到這裡並教會他許多東西的樹，所以他不想把事情搞砸，更不想讓那兩個人失望。

「時間差不多了。」

傑西坐起身子，決定先別想太多，把該做的事好好做好才是真的。

  


  


首先，第一項工作是準備今天的早餐，傑西打算烤一點麵包並塗上奶油，再搭配培根蛋和一些沙拉，這樣各方面的營養應該都能很均衡地攝取到。

看著烤爐裡的火，傑西想起當初第一次看見私家烤爐時的驚訝。烤爐在他以前的生活中，算是很真貴的東西。一般大家都是在家中做好麵團，再帶去城鎮裡的公共烤爐去烤製麵包的。據說人口比較稀少的地方，甚至沒有公共烤爐。當時傑西就很肯定自己的新主人，京本大我，是擁有一定財力的人士，雖然這座媲美首都王城的建築，就已經是有力的證明了。

雖然傑西也不太清楚自家主人確切的來歷，因為樹也沒怎麼和他提起過。平時訪客也不多，只知道主人會在辦公用的房間工作，一週大概會出門幾次，似乎也是工作方面的事情。不過他想，應該也是高階貴族之類的吧，例如公爵之類的。

隨著腦海中各種亂七八糟的思緒，烤盤上的麵糰也逐漸到達理想的顏色，似乎是快烤好了。在麵包剛出爐的時香氣滿溢整個空間的瞬間，傑西腦內各式各樣的困惑也暫時消失了，必須好好工作才行，他心裡如此思考著。

說實話，做早餐對傑西來說，算是沒什麼困難的工作，非常順利地就完成了，也就是說，下一項工作就是……

叫主人起床！

傑西僵硬地走到京本大我的房間，並在門上敲了兩下，「不好意思，失禮了。」並打開了房門。

果然還在睡啊，傑西緊繃的神經稍微放鬆了一些，靜悄悄地走到了床邊，拉開了窗簾，「KYOMO主人，已經早上了哦。」

「唔」

因為感受到突如其來的光線，京本大我迅速拉起被子將臉遮了起來。

「該起床了。」傑西邊說邊將被子拉下來，一顆金色毛茸茸的腦袋出現在他面前，「已經八點了哦。」 

那人微微睜開雙眼，軟呼呼應答著，語氣不曉得為什麼，在傑西的耳裡成了甜膩的撒嬌聲，「嗯……知道了……」傑西覺得自己的腦袋要爆炸了。

「衣、衣服要哪一套呢？」傑西試圖轉移自己的注意力到找衣服這件事上。

「就平時那套吧。」京本語落的同時，意識到今天來的並不是樹，而是傑西，「啊，就是奶油色襯衫和有酒紅馬甲的那套。」

但他卻發現，在他補充說完之前，傑西就已經將正確的衣物拿到他面前來。

「啊，對，就是這套。」京本有些吃驚地看著傑西，這是出乎他意料的。

傑西並沒有意會到京本大我驚訝的原因，雖然平時這些事情都是樹在做的，但傑西總是暗地裡偷偷觀察著主人的偏好與習慣，或許剛開始確實是工作的緣故，不過後來的動機可能就不是那麼單純了。事實上，傑西在意京本大我的程度，已經遠高於他本人的認知。

京本大我走下了床，開始從領口解開扣子，但當他解到第三顆扣子的時候，意外發生了。

他發現自己再次倒在了床上，不同的是，這次他身上還倒了另一個人。

「對、對不起！」那人急忙起身，原本捧在手上的衣物早已散落一地，「剛才恍神了一下，重心不穩就……」

這時京本坐起身子，才仔細看了傑西，發現他臉上掛著好明顯的黑眼圈，氣色也不是很好，難怪剛才會恍神到摔倒啊。

「昨天沒好好休息嗎？」

「不是的，是我今天早了一點起床。」雖然沒好好睡覺也是真的。

「多早？」

「呃……大概四點吧。」正確來說是三點四十就醒了。

京本大我看著傑西露出準備要挨罵的小狗狗模樣，在心裡笑了出來，雖然他也沒有要責備他的意思。

「這麼早起床，」他想，「會使人變傻的，人是需要睡眠的。」

話一說完，京本大我就拉住傑西的手，又倒在了床上，連同傑西也一起。

「今天我們都休息半天吧，我今天也沒有需要處理的工作。」他朝傑西笑了笑，「就躺在這裡，好好休息。」

傑西嚥了嚥口水，沒想到自己有一天能這麼近的距離看著主人那張好看的臉，更何況現在還是躺在主人的床上這種一點真實感都沒有的情況，剛才解開的釦子也還沒扣上，白皙的胸口也讓傑西快瘋了。

這是要我怎麼好好休息！

傑西在心理無聲大喊著，現在的狀況實在過於衝擊，但接下來的事才是更可怕的。

京本將自己的手穿過傑西兩臂與軀幹間的縫隙，環抱住了他。

「我感受到了哦，你是因為太緊繃了才沒睡好的吧？」他將自己的身體更貼近傑西一點，右手攀上傑西的背部試著安撫他的緊張，「沒事的，好好休息吧，這是命令。」

傑西一時不知道自己的手該往哪裡放，就抱住了京本的腰，當然抱住的瞬間他就後悔了。

「傑西也長大了呢。」

京本將頭輕輕靠在傑西的肩頸處，「好溫暖。」

傑西現在大腦一片空白，鼻腔內都是屬於京本大我的味道。剛才自己被下了「強制休息」的命令，想著原來自家主人的任性是這麼可怕的一件事。

不知道怎麼著，傑西心裡湧上一股「好想抱緊他」這樣的想法，確實他現在也只是將手輕輕搭在京本的腰上。

不行，傑西，你要忍住！

他克制著自己的衝動，已經預感到若真的抱緊的話，自己可能會做出什麼更可怕的事。

他是你的主人。傑西反覆催眠著自己。

那不是主人的話，就可以嗎？

傑西的意識逐漸模糊了起來。  


  


  
**  
註解**

**農奴：**  
農奴（不包括奴隸或隸農）以時令勞動作為支付費用或賦稅。通常，他們每周都會抽出一段時間來在領主的莊園裡勞動，收割、挖水渠、修補圍欄，也常常在領主的宅院裡工作。農奴剩餘的時間留給他們自己，可以照顧自己的田地，耕種或飼養牲畜來養家餬口。莊園裡的工作在每年以固定的時間確定，通常按性別進行劃分；然而，在收穫時期，整個家庭都要下地幹活。 _返回_


	3. 混亂

_Sein Denken scheint mir zu einfach. Er sieht nicht rechts noch links und nicht in die Weite; in seinem kleinen Gedankenkreis läuft er immerfort rundum oder dreht sich vielmehr.  
他的想法對我來說似乎太簡單了。 他既不右看，也不左看，也不遠眺。沿著他那狹窄的思路不停地兜圈子，或者說得更確切些，是在不停地旋轉。_

  


眨了眨眼睛，確認傑西因為自己的魔法睡著之後，京本大我嘆了一口氣。沒想到自己有一天，竟然要用魔法強迫讓他休息。

「這孩子，到底是有多喜歡我啊。」他輕笑了幾聲，「而且已經長得比我還高了，體格也越來越好。」

傑西平時除了做一些家務性質的工作，有時候會鍛鍊一下自己，包含體能和一些體術。這是因為樹和他說，萬一他和KYOMO都無法保護他的安全時，他必須能夠有一定的能力自保。

但即使傑西長大了，身體也比以前強壯許多，他依舊還是那麼……可愛，剛才想碰一下都這麼小心翼翼。

「我能感受到哦，你那份心意。」

事實上，傑西不知道的事可多了。包括他的主人京本大我並不是人類，是個靠人類的各種慾望而活的惡魔，對人類的慾望十分敏感的他，傑西的感情根本藏都藏不住。他太真摯了，而且思考方式也非常單純。

他的想法對我來說似乎太簡單了。 他既不右看，也不左看，也不遠眺。沿著他那狹窄的思路不停地兜圈子，或者說得更確切些，是在不停地旋轉。

京本如此想著，但他並不討厭這樣的傑西，不如說很喜歡。比起那些想著錢財或權力的貪婪慾望，像傑西這種人類最初始的慾望更能觸動他的心，不論是他當年想生存下去的慾望，或是現在這種純粹的心意。

但也有出乎他意料的事，畢竟他也只能感受到情緒和慾望，並不能讀心。剛才傑西拿出正確的服裝時，確實讓京本很驚訝。

難道說，傑西一直都有在注視著我嗎。

「樹……沒想到我又愛上了人類。」

雖然他自己也不是很確信自己的心意，但總感覺自己對傑西也有類似的感情。對於戀愛這方面的事，他的經驗還是太少了，即使很久以前曾經有喜歡的人類，但實在過於久遠，那種感覺已經很模糊了。

京本大我閉上了雙眼，回憶起那古老、被他封印在內心深處的記憶。那是個沒有美好結局的童話故事，但也不算是壞結局吧。

他撫上傑西的臉頰，嗯，軟呼呼的。拇指按上傑西的下唇，能感受到溫熱的吐息。他移開手，將自己的臉靠得更近，最終在傑西的唇上輕輕一啄。

「我也喜歡你哦，傑西。」

是的，這又是傑西不知道的一件事，但很多事情他很快就會知道了。

  


  


當傑西再次睜開眼睛，黃昏時的陽光透過窗戶籠罩在他身上，而身旁並沒有京本大我的身影，甚至連一絲溫度都不復存在。

糟了！

傑西趕快起身，不敢相信自己竟然睡了這麼久，明明自己並不是個貪睡的人。

當然，這並不是他的問題，但傑西並不知道其中原因。

這下豈止是沒把工作做好，傑西心想，根本就是蹺掉工作了。他急忙把衣服整理好，整理好房間之後，迅速移動到房間外頭，打算尋找自家主人的身影。

這座城堡說大不大，但說小也不小，傑西找了十幾分鐘還沒有什麼收穫，直到他經過廚房……

嗯？廚房內好像有人？

傑西走進廚房，看見了京本大我，他似乎正在嘗試做什麼。

「啊，傑西，你醒了。」

察覺到身後傳來的腳步聲，京本大我放下手邊的東西，轉過身來。傑西瞥了一眼桌面，看起來他是想做甜點。

「蛋糕嗎？」傑西胡亂猜測。

「啊，嗯！是草莓奶油蛋糕……你最近似乎很累的樣子，雖然不知道是發生了什麼事，想說你好像很喜歡草莓，想做一些來替你加油打氣。」

京本再次轉身，用食指沾了一點放在桌上的那盆他剛打發好的鮮奶油，然後伸出手，食指指著傑西，「原本想給你個驚喜的，但既然被發現了，就幫我試試味道吧。」

眼前的金髮美男子朝自己微笑著，傑西嚥了嚥口水，猶豫了片刻，掙扎著要不要舔了那點鮮奶油。

心臟跳得厲害，傑西小心翼翼地靠近，微微張開嘴，京本大我便將手指再向前伸了一些，恰好放進了傑西的口中。

舌頭碰到了，鮮奶油在傑西舌尖上融化的瞬間，手指的主人也收回了自己的手。

「怎麼樣？會太甜嗎？」

傑西只覺得自己的腦袋有點發脹，「嗯，甜度剛好，很好吃。」

「太好了！這還是我第一次做呢。」

事實上，為了不讓它失敗，京本大我還用了魔法輔助，否則以他的手藝，可能直接讓傑西自己來做會更好吧。

  


  


過了一小時，草莓奶油蛋糕終於做好了。京本大我很開心地切下一塊放在小盤子上，端給了傑西，用期待的眼神看著他。

傑西用叉子切了一塊下來，將沾著鮮奶油的蛋糕送入口中。

……沒想到還挺好吃的。

「很好吃，謝謝你，KYOMO。」

「太好了，幸好成功了。」

傑西叉了一顆草莓，嗯，比想像來得甜，似乎是泡了糖水。

「傑西，」京本大我看著他，語氣變得有些嚴肅，「你知道嗎？雖然名義上我是你的主人，但我從不這麼覺得。雖然我平常很依賴樹，但他遇到自己無法排解的事時，也會和我商量的。可以的話，希望你能試著不要顧慮那麼多，直接和我說說發生了什麼事，或許我能幫得上忙。」

傑西想說點什麼，但都卡在喉嚨說不出來。他不知道要怎麼開口，說自己最近狀態那麼糟糕，很有可能就是因為眼前這個人導致的。

「呃，我，」傑西從嘴裡吐出幾個音節，「最近有一些令我很困擾的事……」

傑西開始覺得口乾舌燥，稍微舔濕了雙唇後嚥了口口水，「我感覺自己變得不太對勁……」

「怎麼說？」

「例如現在，光是面對KYOMO，我感覺自己的心臟都快跳出來了。」他豁出去了，誠實地說出自己的困擾，「我覺得自己很奇怪，而最近這種情況似乎越來越嚴重了。」

手心開始濕潤起來，傑西的腦子裡開始一片空白，無法理解自己剛才到底都說了些什麼，但是……

「我、我覺得這應該是戀愛了……吧。」

說出口的瞬間就後悔了，這情況實在太糟糕，不知道自己會不會因此失去了主人的信賴。

「終於說出口了。」

「什麼？」

傑西懷疑起自己的耳朵聽到了什麼，但京本大我並沒有回答他。下一秒傑西意識到對方的臉已經近在咫尺，開始慌張了起來。

「我也是啊。」

不等傑西的回應，任性的少爺已經用自己的唇封住了他本想說些什麼的嘴。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 難產狀態，本文咕咕咕的機率很大。  
> 腦洞很多，但產文能力低下。


End file.
